


Thirsty

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Alair Cabrera [10]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set shortly after the events of SRIV. Pierce is away on tour and Alair misses him. Shameless PWP, to be honest. :)</p><p>This was written in response to a porny prompt meme on tumblr, and a request for phone sex/sexting. </p><p>(Boss <a href="http://autumnyte.tumblr.com/tagged/boss-alair-cabrera">Alair</a> <a href="http://pierceaholic.tumblr.com/tagged/boss-alair-cabrera">Cabrera</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty

"Hey," Pierce answered, out of breath. "Whew. Just got back to the dressing room. This venue is nuts. I wish we had a video connection up here so you could see it." 

Alair didn't much care about the venue, but he wished he could see Pierce. "I caught the live feed of your show. You fucking killed it. You had the crowd eating out of the palm of your hand." 

"You think? I was hoping, but it's hard to tell with certain species. Seemed like they liked the new stuff, anyway. Man, I hope tomorrow night's crowd is this receptive." 

Alair smiled at the excitement evident in Pierce's voice. "I'm sure they will be. I mean, tomorrow you're playing Kwisnworl, right? I've heard a sampling of the popular music from that planet. It sounds like someone dropped a fucking tray of silverware. I guarantee they've never seen or heard anything like you." 

"Let's hope that's a good thing." Pierce took several audible gulps of a drink. "Sorry, I'm thirsty as fuck." 

"You ain't the only one," Alair muttered and lay back on the bed. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." Alair chuckled, then sighed, running his hand along Pierce's empty side of the bed. "I just miss you." 

"I miss you too." Pierce got quiet for a minute, then added, "Two more shows and I'm home." 

"Can't wait. Feels like weeks since the last time I touched you." 

"It's been… ten days. Not that I'm counting or anything." 

Alair smirked. "Jesus, you looked so fucking hot in that purple silk shirt tonight. Wish I was there to help you out of it." 

Pierce's voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm unbuttoning it right now… too sweaty to leave it on." 

"Oh, yeah? Better take it off, then." Alair closed his eyes and pictured Pierce, shirtless and glistening with sweat. "If I was there, I'd bite your neck and scratch my nails along your chest." 

"Hey, you know that shit gives me goosebumps."  
  
"Exactly. I'd be doing it to help you cool off." 

"Ha… sure, that sounds _real_ helpful. What would you do next?" 

"You alone?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'd unbuckle that shiny silver belt of yours, pull it through the loops, and take it off." 

Alair could hear Pierce unbuckling his belt. 

"You got me at a disadvantage, though," Pierce murmured."You saw what I'm wearing tonight, but I don't know what you got on." 

Alair glanced down at his extremely comfortable outfit, comprised of items he knew Pierce hated. "Uh… you want the truth, or should I make something up?" 

Pierce laughed. "The truth. You can't lie for shit anyway. No wait… wait. Let me guess. That black Apollo's t-shirt with a bleach stain on the left shoulder and an actual hole in the center of the donut." 

"That's… uncanny." 

"And the faded black jeans with a huge rip in the upper thigh." 

"To be fair, you just described half my jean collection." 

"Am I wrong, though?" 

Alair shook his head reflexively, then remembered Pierce couldn't see him. "No… you're right." 

"I bitch about 'em, but you look sexy as hell in those jeans." 

"Yeah?" Alair's fingertips roamed down his own chest, and he imagined Pierce's in their place. 

"And I know I can fit my whole hand through that tear in the thigh and rub your dick through your boxers." 

Alair bit his lip, remembering vividly the last time Pierce did that. "Speaking of unbuttoning, that's what I'd do to you next. I'd unbutton and unzip those linen pants and drop 'em to the floor, along with your briefs." 

Pierce breathed unevenly into the phone, and there was the sound of a zipper lowering. "You too. I'd unbutton and unzip those jeans, so I could slide my hand inside and touch you, skin to skin." 

Feeling himself get hard, Alair undid his jeans, wriggled them down past his thighs and started slowly stroking himself. "You feel good." 

"Yeah… so do you." 

"When you get hard-" 

"Oh, I'm hard," Pierce breathed. 

"I'd drop to my knees and tease you with my mouth. Drive you crazy with my tongue, suck in just the tip, then stop." Alair pictured Pierce's thighs tensing and fingers gripping his hair. 

"Don't stop." 

"I wouldn't torture you for more than a couple minutes. It's been too long," Alair whispered, circling a thumb over the head of his own cock as his fingers slowly stroked the shaft. "I'd suck you in deep, then slide my lips up and down that perfect cock of yours." 

" _Jesus_." 

"You could thrust into my hot, eager mouth, but eventually I'd hold your hips and stop you-" 

"Because you want me to fuck you," Pierce interrupted. "Yeah, that's what I want, too. But not before I taste you." 

Alair moaned and stroked himself faster. "You want to suck me?" 

"Yeah. Just the way you like it. Lips moving slow, jabbing the tip of my tongue against that one spot that drives you wild, not letting up until you grab my head and I hear you beg-" 

"Pierce. _Please_." 

"Yeah, just like that." 

"Jesus _."_ Alair was already skating close to the edge. "You gonna make me come in your mouth or do you want me hard while you fuck me?" 

_"_ Both," Pierce said, hoarsely. "I want to feel you come in my mouth, I love tasting you. But I'm greedy and I want you to come with my dick buried in your ass, too." 

" _Fuck_." Alair arched his back off the bed. 

"I'm a patient guy. You can come in my mouth and I'll wait until we get you hard again to fuck you." But the edge in Pierce's voice sounded less than patient, and Alair could tell he was close too. 

"Please. I'm ready for you to fuck me now. I need you to fuck me now." 

Pierce spoke through jagged breaths. "I'm… close. I don't know if I can take it slow." 

"Don't go slow. It's been too fucking long. Feel how tight I am?" 

"Yeah." 

"I love it when you're inside me." 

_"Alair_ ." 

"Touch me," Alair said, tightening his own grip and moving his fist as fast as it could go. "Fuck- _Pierce_." 

"You gonna come for me?" 

Alair let out a long, loud groan as his body trembled and convulsed, pleasure pulsing through him. 

Pierce followed him over the edge a moment later, moaning his name into the phone. 

"Jesus," Alair muttered, wiping his hand on the Apollo's t-shirt. 

"You know that didn't help cool me off, right? I'm even sweatier now." 

Alair laughed. "Then I guess you better go take a shower, hot stuff." 

"I can't wait to see you." Pierce sighed.  
  
Alair traced his fingers along Pierce's empty side of the bed again. "You better not make any fucking plans after you get back, 'cause I'm not letting you leave this room for at least 24 hours." 

He could almost hear Pierce's smile on the other end of the line. 

"It's a deal." 


End file.
